Crimson Addiction
by Gomorrha
Summary: Having been turned, Harry takes what he wants. And what he wants is Draco. vampire!Harry, warnings: slash, bloodplay
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

_I'm in one of these moods again, where all I can do is listen to very loud music. Tonight I took a fancy to Nightwish. Below is one of the songs I'm listening to right now, and it just called for a short story ... in my opinion at least. There is no complex plot for this story at the moment, it deals mainly with hot vampire sex and a bit angst. So don't even read if that doesn't entertain you. It entertains me though. ;) I planned it as a one-shot, but then I thought I might extend it to three chapters and the more ideas I get for a plot the more chapters there will be. Who knows what will become of this story..._

_And at least once I can show that when I don't write what I should write I do write something else at that time. Usually it is for other longer stories, so you won't see it..._

_This will be Harry/Draco, vampire, blood-play, slash!_

_I merely borrowed the characters from a certain Mrs. Rowling to entertain myself this dark night!_

**Whoever Brings The Night**

**Nightwish**

We seduce the dark with pain and rapture  
Like two ships that pass in the night.  
You and I - a whore and a bashful sailor.  
Welcome to a sunrise of a dirty mind.

All your love is a lie,  
You one-night butterfly.  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night.

The Dark created to hide the innocent white, the lust of night.  
Eyes so bright, seductive lies  
Crimson masquerade where I merely played my part  
Poison dart of desire.

All your love is a lie,  
You one-night butterfly.  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night.

Choose a bride tonight,  
a fantasy for a zombie.  
Hurt me - I love to suffer.  
Your harem's a dream for free.

Enter,  
Suck from us and live forever.  
Rotten beauty  
Will haunt you for a lifetime.

Come with me under water  
And drown to despise me no more.  
Unholy, unworthy,  
My night is a dream for free.

_warnings: slash (male on male sex), blood-play, vampire!Harry_

* * *

**Crimson Addiction**

**Chapter 1**

Draco looked up at the pale moon and inhaled deeply. For a moment the tip of his cigarette was glowing like a beacon. The smoke blended with the night air flowing into his lungs and fed the drug-induced calm which had settled over him. Relaxed he looked out over the roofs and towers of Hogwarts Castle, leaning against the parapet circling the Astronomy Tower.

It was his last night at the boarding school, his last time of breaking the curfew. Tomorrow morning the Hogwarts Express would take him to London, where his very own appartment and a boring Ministry job were waiting for him. Slowly he blew coils of smoke onto the night wind, which was softly playing with wisps of his hair. He wondered at the oddly wistful feeling, which had seized a small corner of his heart. The years at Hogwarts had hardly been the best time of his life. He was happy to leave all this behind and move on to greater things.

Again his lips closed around the filter, and his lungs greedily sucked in the comforting smoke. He started when the wooden door leading to the staircase clicked open. With a flick of his wand he vanished the still glowing butt and delved deeper into the shadows. The door swang open to reveal a still figure. Dark robes, dark hair; for a moment Draco expected to be confronted with Professor Snape. But then the other one spoke.

"I've been looking for you."

Draco frowned and stepped into the moonlight.

"Potter?"

He had not seen the boy for close to a month now. Rumors had it, that Harry Potter had been mauled by something dark and terrible and close to death when he had been taken to St.Mungo's. For that he was looking annoyingly healthy - and good, Draco thought, especially now that his ridiculous glasses were gone. But he was more than willing to redeem that. There was nobody to witness when he would give Potter a new face. An amused smile played around Potter's lips, as if he had read Draco's thoughts. Slowly the dark-haired boy stepped onto the observation platform. The heavy door swang shut behind him as if by an invisible hand and locked itself. When had Potter learned wandless magic?

Draco plastered a sneer onto his face and gripped his wand tighter. "What do you want?"

"You," Potter declared, as if it would go without saying.

Draco grimaced. So this was all it was about? He couldn't decide what annoyed him more, that Potter had the nerve to hit on him, or that he obviously believed him to be a shirtlifter like him.

"Merlin's balls, Potter, your pick-up line is so lame, ev-"

The air was forced out of his lungs as he was pushed up against a wall. His wand clattered to the ground, disappearing in the darkest shadows. Demanding lips clashed against his. He moaned in protest, when Potter's tongue sneaked between them and claimed his mouth. Outraged, Draco tried to push the other boy away. Potter tasted nauseating, hot and cold and metallic. His struggle ceased, when his eyes met Potter's. He had never before realised how deep and shining green they were. Someone could get lost in those beautiful eyes, just like in the Forbidden Forest. Draco's eyelids fluttered, as his gaze locked with Potter's, leaving him defenceless and dazed. He was unsure if it was still his own doing, that he was standing, clinging to the other boy like a drowning man, or if it was Potter's body pressing against his which was holding him up.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Draco," Potter whispered against his lips, steadily holding his gaze. "And I will have you...exactly the way I want to have you, Draco."

Draco whimpered, unable to put his protest in words, when insistent hands started to tear his shirt open, buttons flying left and right, and the tongue was back, teasing the sensitive insides of his mouth in a most unbearable, frightening and delicious way. For a split-second the words 'Stop it!' flitted trough Draco's mind, but the way his breath was speeding up as Potter now started to grind against his crotch confused him. Draco's breath came in small, desperate puffs, as Potter released his mouth to trace the outlines of his lips with the tip of his tongue. The hands were now opening his trousers, gliding over his belly...

"Po-Potter-what-"

"Hush!"

Potter's left hand seized him below his chin and slowly turned his face away from him, while his mouth left a trail of licks and kisses along his jaw and down the curve of his neck. Draco's eyes shifted restlessly in the darkness, missing the contact with the shining, soothing green. He hissed and jerked in Potters grip, when all of a sudden piercing pain shot through him from the place the boy was sucking so fervently, and his fingers dug deeper into Potter's black robes.

"Ahh! ... P-p-pls-w-wha-"

Draco whimpered at the pulling and burning feeling at the side of his neck. Oh God, what was Potter doing there? Was he drinking his blood? He could feel a small rivulet running down his neck from beneath Potter's lips. It trickled into his wide opened shirt. The hand shifted on his face to cup his cheek, and Draco felt himself turning his head more to lay his head against Potter's cool hand. It felt like a soft pillow under his head, while the sucking sounds were slowly pulling him under. Only at the foggy edge of his awareness Draco realised that his shirt was slipped from his shoulders and fell to the ground. His heart was racing despite the daze he was in, yet he was wide awake, his senses burning with longing. His panting breath turned into a moan, when Potter's mouth came close enough that he could have shared Potter's breath, yet not close enough to touch his lips. And his eyes ... his eyes were capturing his gaze again, asking him to give ... in ...

"Give in to me, Draco!"

Draco released a shuddering breath and parted his lips for Potter, when the boy dove in for another kiss. Potter's teeth were clashing against his. Draco made a small protesting sound in the back of his throat when they cut his lips. He could taste blood, his blood, in his mouth. His blood on their lips, running down his chin to drop onto his chest. Potter's pale face was euphoric, angelic, so beautiful. Draco wondered why he had never before realised how _beautiful _the other boy was. His face was shining in the darkness with an unearthly beauty. Harry withdrew and opened his lips in a pleased smile. Fangs. Draco could see fangs gleaming between the boy's blood-smeared lips. Somewhere in his hazy awareness, buried by an avalanche of desire and longing, an alarm was starting to sound. Vampire, Draco thought oddly detached, vampires have fangs.

Suddenly Potter threw his head around, staring at the door to the staircase. There was a loud bang coming from the staircase and the door shook. "Who's in there?" an angry voice called, followed by repeated banging against the wooden door. Jenkins, the Hufflepuff Prefect. "Open the door right away!" Another unnerving staccato of banging.

Draco became restless. Something was wrong here, if only he could lay his finger on it. Something ... somebody ... Potter had bitten him ... fangs ... Potter had frigging fangs ...

"P-Potter lemme go," Draco mumbled, weakly trying to wiggle out of the boy's adamant embrace. "Jen-Jenk'ns- help-"

Potter clamped his hand over Draco's mouth, his eyes glistening with an irate fire. "Quiet!" he hissed at him.

Draco shuddered at the coldness he could perceive in Potter's eyes. So cold, it was numbing his mind, so cold, his muscles slackened, so cold. Draco slumped against the other boy. With ease Potter swept him into his arms and stept closer to the parapet. Scrawny Potter had outgrown him, so strong now, Draco thought nonplussed. The world was upside down, his limbs were dangling like a doll's, his head hanging down, uncomfortably stretching the puncture marks on his neck. Why was he so weak? Potter had him. He was safe. Nonono. Not safe! Potter-

Confused Draco blinked at the nocturnal sky, when his thoughts slipped out of his grasp. Potter jumped onto the parapet and looked down at the Castle's courtyard. Draco trembled, as he turned his head to the side and perceived nothing but blackest depths beneath him. The nightwind was caressing his naked skin, making him shiver with fear. Behind them the door was blasted in. They were falling. Potter's laughter on the rushing wind was the last thing Draco heard before the darkness devoured him alive.

* * *

_Oh, so the next chapter would contain hott vampire sex and some more sucking. Ahem. Anybody up for it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

_Oi, it seems there are some vampire lovers out there! How fortunate, because I have another chappie for you. I know the first chapter was no more than a teaser, for which I'm very sorry, but this chapter is longer. By the way - the story grows as it goes._

_warning: graphic male on male sex ... as if you hadn't been waiting for it_

**Crimson Addiction**

**Chapter 2**

Albus Dumbledore slowly unwrapped a Sherbet Lemon and put it into his mouth. Pensive, he considered the few items lying before him on his desk - a wand, a school uniform shirt and the buttons clearly ripped off the latter. Once again he regarded the small stain of blood, which was marring the otherwise impeccable collar, over his half moon glasses. For some time the whirring and puffing of his collection of silver instruments were the only sound in the room, as Dumbledore sat deeply immersed in thoughts. These were dark times. Within a few weeks he had lost two students. He doubted that he could keep this out of the Daily Prophet any longer, if the second victim was who he believed them to be. The boy's parents would try to have him hung, drawn and quartered, before they would attempt everything within their power to have him removed from his post as Headmaster. And rightly so.

"Harry, my boy. What have you done?" he sighed, and unwrapped another lemon drop.

Albus Dumbledore was not inclined to call the Ministry in, but it seemed that he was left with no options. There was no trace to be found of the one Harry had attacked, nor of Harry himself. The lines on the old wizard's forehead deepened, as rapping resounded in the circular room. There were times when not even a Sherbet Lemon could put a smile on his face.

"Come in, Severus!"

The Head of Slytherin House entered, his face as pale and blank as ever, devoid of all emotion. Yet he could not fool Dumbledore. The man was shaken.

"The Prefects have reported back, Headmaster," Severus Snape said immediately. "Draco Malfoy is missing."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and put his fingertips against each other. It was as he had feared. Childish rivalry had turned into something darker.

"Headmaster, we have to do something," the beak-nosed man insisted, planting his hands on the Headmaster's desk to glower down onto him. "Draco's in grave danger - if he's still alive. Potter has always hated him. Now that he's been turned -"

"Now now, Severus, my boy, we don't want to feel too gloomy about things we don't know yet," Dumbledore said appeasing. "I still do not believe that it was Harry, who has murdered those unfortunate wizards and witches. Nevertheless it is true that he is out there, struggling with his fate."

"Struggling with his fate-" For a moment Severus Snape seemed to choke on the words. "He has taken Draco!"

"Yes, he has taken Draco with him," Dumbledore said, once again lost in thought. "But we do not know what reason lies behind all this. Nevertheless, I have to notify Mr. Malfoy's parents - and the Ministry, as much as I dislike having to do this."

Severus jolted up, looking close to combusting with impatience. "You are speaking as if he was still a wizard! Potter died nearly a month ago! Whatever is out there is nothing more than a bloodthirsty creature!"

"Even creatures have a heart, Severus," Dumbledore uttered, hoping that he was not wrong this time.

ooOoo

A tongue was lapping at the corner of his mouth, intruding his dreamless nightmare. Draco tried to slap it away, but an unrewarding jerky wave was all he could manage, before his arm fell back onto the bed on which he was resting. His body felt heavy, almost detached from his mind. He wished to go back to sleep, to delve back into the sea of sweet nothingness where he could float, carefree and comfortable, his awareness reduced to mere being, thwarting every attempt at thought or memory. There he felt safe. But the more he tried to go back and stay there, the more his senses awakened.

He became aware of that he lay sprawled out on his back, with his head turned aside and his cheek pressed into a fluffy pillow. The air around him was filled with the musty smell of old houses and decay. With a groan he forced his heavy eyelids open, taking in the unfamiliar room. Dazed, he stared straight ahead, too numb to move even the slightest bit. He couldn't place his surroundings, nor did he care to. The furniture was old, little short of antique, and the silken wallpaper and drawn velvet curtains perfected the picture of the home of wealthy wizards, but the place seemed to lack the magic of house-elves. It was covered in dust and cobwebs. Every available surface was awash with lighted candles dripping wax onto dull wood. Draco's mind was no more than an empty void, unwilling to reveal to him how he had come here.

Slowly he turned his head and froze as he came face to face with a hungrily grinning stranger. The man seemed to be no more than twenty-five, yet his eyes told a different story. Dark and bloodshot they were gleaming in the candlelight. Something ancient seemed to lurk in their depths, an evil long gone insane. Draco's breath sped up, as the first tendrils of fear were wrapping around his insides. It was a primal fear, telling him to run for his life, as the blond man was climbing onto the large four poster bed to crouch over him. Long, wicked looking fangs were growing from the stranger's upper jaw, bringing with them an onslaught of memories, memories of green eyes and piercing pain.

"Holy crap, a vampire," Draco yelped, frantically trying to shift away from the slinky creature.

With horror he realised, that he couldn't move far. In the blink of an eye Draco was wide-awake. He was bound to the bed, offered spreadeagled and immobilised to the blood crazed creature, like a sacrifice to a cruel deity. And the frigging vampire was looking ready to have him for breakfast, lunch and supper, all in one. The lesson on vampires they had had in Defence against the Dark Arts flashed through Draco's mind. A bloodsucker could leech a wizard over a very long period without doing major harm, but they could very well drain a grown man within a minute or two, leaving him cold and bloodless. And this vampire looked famished enough to finish him off within thirty seconds.

"Bloody hell, nononono-" Draco croaked, as he desperately yanked on the ropes jarring his wrists and ankles. "Lemme go- please-"

He was kicking out like a child throwing a temper tantrum, arching, wriggling, writhing.

"-the Ministry regulation-" he panted desperately. "-you can't possibly- it's _forbidden_-"

The ropes were biting into his skin, unwilling to let go of him. Oh please, please, for Merlin's sake, won't they _give_! The vampire was watching him, obviously greatly amused by Draco's futile efforts.

"I'm a _wizard_- they'll hunt you down- I swear- they gonna _kill _you if you touch me!"

An insane giggle erupted from between sneering lips, causing his hair to stand on end. Bugger, he couldn't get out of these bonds! Sweating and panting Draco gave in to his fate, shaking all over.

"Oh how your heart is fluttering ... like a little bird in its cage," the vampire whispered, the cold light in his eyes intensifying. "Do we want to let it out?"

It was a dead voice, empty and hollow. Draco desperately shook his head, his own words lost to a frightened whimper at the bloodcurdling implication of the vampire's insane ramblings. Of course vampires were not feared and hated by Wizards for no reason. He only needed to look at the demented expression on the ghastly face and the impossibly large teeth ready to tear into his body to know that they were mortal enemies. His heart missed a beat when he remembered the reports in the Daily Prophet on the series of murders, which had recently ravaged the Wizarding world. The victims had all been killed at nighttime, brutally mangled. The accusations had ranged from a newly formed circle of Death Eaters to rogue werewolves. Nobody had thought to accuse the allegedly peaceful vampires.

Draco froze as the creature straddled him to place a teasing hand on his bared chest. His eyes hushed away to search the flickering shadows for help. But there was none. Not even Harry bloody Potter stood in the corner to await his entrance as the savior - or to snigger at his fate. He was going to die. That was not the way Draco had imagined to make the headlines of the Daily Prophet one day. He was unable to decide what was stronger - the urge to wet himself right then and there or to burst into tears. He could hardly remember what Potter had done to him, but with him there had been nothing like this roaring panic which took his breath away. Instead he had instilled a longing into him, a longing which was still glimmering in the depths of his soul.

"I prefer when my prey is fully aware," the creature above him mused dreamily, his fingers idly gliding over where he could feel Draco's madly beating heart. "I love to drink in their fear and pain. It is making the taste of their blood so much sweeter. They try to fight me, even though they know they stand no chance against death... and in the end they all beg... and scream... Will you scream for me?"

The creature's dark eyes fixed on him intently. Draco's eyes widened at the promise written in them. A pale hand shot towards him, causing him to wince as slender fingers twisted into his hair to pull back his head until his throat was arched, open and vulnerable to the vampire's intentions.

"Ahh ... p-please ... let me go!" Draco gasped weakly, unable to avert his eyes from the tongue slowly gliding over lush lips and snow-white fangs.

"Sure you won't mind if I have a taste of you, will you?" the vampire asked sweetly.

A lustful gleam igniting in the undead eyes as the creature licked over the trail of congealed blood on Draco's chin leading to the cut on his lower lip. Draco grimaced with disgust.

"Fuck you!" Draco snarled, blinking back tears. "They'll strike you down like the rabid beast you are!"

"I wager your screams are as beautiful as you are," the vampire whispered with narrowed eyes, his words barely audible, as he bent down to lick over the slightly throbbing puncture marks Potter had left on his neck.

Draco's breath hitched as the contact sent a thrilling tingle through his body. He could feel the first wet trails burning their path from the outer corner of his eyes down his temples. The vampire's delighted tittering was cut off by a feral hiss. Potter was suddenly there and sent the nocturnal creature flying through the room. Draco had never before been so happy to see the other boy, although he looked frightening, his eyes gleaming with an unholy fire and his fangs bared in a snarl. The vampire crashed to the ground, from which he got up as if nothing had happened, sniggering with elusive mirth as he flicked his long hair out of his face.

"Good God, Harry! How churlish you can be," he mock-whined, brushing off his midnight blue velvet coat. "I've barely touched him!"

"He's _mine_!" Potter snarled enraged and shoved the grinning vampire hard enough against a bedpost to shift the heavy bed Draco was lying on. "Don't you _ever _touch him again!"

"Doting on prey now, are we?" the blond vampire said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, which didn't match his amiable smile, before he freed himself from Harry's grasp.

For some seconds the two vampires were staring at each other with bloodlust in their eyes. There was a dangerous low growl vibrating in the air, which Draco couldn't tell from which of the vampires it was coming. With big eyes Draco wondered, that Potter had truly become a dangerous magical beast. Hagrid would have a field day.

"Stay away from him, Liam!" Potter finally whispered, the tone in his voice sending a shiver down Draco's spine.

The blond vampire's burning eyes swivelled back and forth between Harry and Draco, then he sneered, "Very well then. Enjoy!"

Blowing a kiss at Draco, who shrinked back into his pillow, Liam left the room, his laughter still chilling the air after the door had closed behind him. For the longest time Potter just stood there, looking at Draco with a strange expression on his face. Draco squirmed nervously, not so sure any longer, if he had reason to be happy about Potter's presence. Even though he looked like the lesser evil, the git was a vampire now, and obviously he had a liking for Malfoy blood. For the first time in his life Draco wished to be a Mudblood.

Glittering eyes were gliding over Draco's trembling body, until they came to rest on his face. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, when Potter reached out to collect the teardrop which had decided to roll down his temple that very moment. The vampire raised his finger to consider the salty betrayal of Draco's fear.

"Scared?" Potter asked with a knowing grin.

Draco felt his hatred for the other boy flare up.

"You wish!" he snarled. "If you want to kill me get it over and done with."

Potter just laughed, flashing his deathly fangs. Then he looked at him again with these green bottomless eyes.

"I can see right through your act, Draco. You're scared shitless," Potter said derisively. "But... I will not kill you tonight. That would be too easy for you."

Draco swallowed heavily, the sneer on his face wavering as it became harder and harder not to show how scared he really was.

"What do you want with me then, Potter?"

The ghost of a smile on Potter's pale face was filled with cruel anticipation.

"I will take my pleasure from you..."

He tenderly grasped the linen covering Draco's lower half and slowly pulled it off him, revealing his naked body.

"I will take your scorn and turn it into suffering..."

With a soft rustle the linen was gliding onto the floor.

"I will make you long for the night..."

Suddenly Potter was kneeling above him, his hands on his chest, his eyes deep and green and eternal.

"I will make you beg for death..."

Draco shuddered.

"Never!" he wanted to shout, but it was no more than a scared whisper.

"I've always defeated you, Draco," Potter brought his mouth close to Draco's ear. "You cannot win."

Draco moaned, as a tongue was gliding along the line of his jaw. Potter was grinding again! The way the boy's clothes were rubbing against his naked skin was making him crazy. Against his will he found himself reacting, arching against the body on top of him. Why had Potter chosen him? He hated the boy, he hated the way he was always taking everything he wanted, he hated that even his body seemed to betray him to Potter. Panting he tried to fight the urge to give in to the sensations.

"Even ... even as a vampire you're just a pathetic fag-"

Potter's hand closed around his throat like a vice. "Don't fight me, Draco!" he hissed.

Alarmed Draco stared up into Potter's livid face, pulling against the bonds as he was struggling for breath. Potter was watching him for a moment, then he reduced the pressure just enough to allow Draco shallow gasps.

"I'm gonna have you, one way or the other," Potter breathed, moving in for a kiss.

Draco stubbornly pressed his lips together, hell-bent on not giving Potter what he wanted. He was no talented Occlumence for nothing. Potter could go to hell with his beastly vampire magic. He would not break into his mind again and fool him into liking his perv ways. If he was to die, at least he would die untainted... or straight.

Potter broke the kiss and shook his head, the movement so light that it was hardly discernable.

"I see," he said.

It was almost a sigh, yet Draco thought to hear menace resonating in Potter's words. Alarmed he raised his head to watch closely as the vampire shifted his interest to his right nipple. A fang was flashing and a sharp pain sliced through his chest. Draco cried out in surprise, staring aghast at the line of crimson cutting straight through the rosy nub, at which Potter was now lapping. Ruthless lips closed over his nipple. Draco let his head fall back into the pillow with a grunt when Potter started to suck softly, sending sparks of pleasure and pain through him. The pain soon receded, leaving him with a just too well-known feeling tingling in his groin. Embarrassed he moved his face away from the slurping vampire to keep his reaction hidden. He could take this, he told himself and bit his lip. Potter could torture him, but he would not be broken.

Potter showed a horrible toothy grin again and moved further down his body. A small trail of blood tickled from his cut nipple down Draco's side. The sight of his own blood made his stomach queasy. Potter took position between his legs and pushed his thighs further apart. Draco immediately kicked out as far as the bonds holding tight onto his ankles would allow it.

"What the fuck are you doing there?"

Dark mirth sparkled in Potter's eyes.

"I'm breaking you."

The appalling thought that the vampire was able to read his thoughts was washed away in a wave of pain when the dark-haired devil plunged his fangs into the inside of Draco's left thigh. Even though the pain brought tears to his eyes, a sharp intake of breath was all reaction the trembling blonde allowed himself this time. He clenched his teeth, pressing his head hard into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling which wavered with shadows. Little wet sounds were resounding in the room, competing with his gasps, while his blood roared in his ears. He could feel his heart protesting as the vampire stole his life blood, yet his legs willingly opened wider and his eyes closed. Potter was now licking along the crease between thigh and crotch, while his searching hand moved up his other thigh... up... and up...until it reached Draco's most private place. Potter's thumb was gliding deep into his crack, caressing his hole, teasing him. Draco's eyes shot open, unseeing, as he became restless again, writhing on the white linen.

"Pott-uhhh-st-t-op," Draco moaned, begged, whimpered.

His breath was heaving at the sensations as the vampire's teeth once again pierced his skin, bringing with them a rush of rapture. He could feel Potter's finger breaching the entrance to his hole, tearing a loud groan from his lips as it was slipping in. Merlin, this was not right, it felt so good, he wanted ... needed it.

"What are you doing to me?" Draco breathed, delirious with lust.

His skin was slick with blood and sweat, his heart racing, his muscles trembling with desire for the other. Potter was lying on top of him, his clothes gone, his chiselled body cool against Draco's burning skin. His eyes were shining as they bore into him, touching his soul, touching what never anybody else had touched before him.

"You're mine forever, Draco," Potter whispered, his eyes burning as he brushed sodden strands of blond out of Draco's face.

"Yes," Draco breathed, staggered at the longing somebody could feel, too strong to be neglected. "Yes- please- yours."

The ropes suddenly let go of his wrists and ankles, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, because Potter was between his legs again, his tongue darting out to lick along the underside of Draco's rock-hard member. A whine tore out of him, longing, painfilled, as he gripped the sheets, twisting, writhing. He needed ... needed ...

"I know what you need," Potter said, his soothing hands gliding over Draco's skin.

Draco released a shuddering gasp as the vampire's mouth closed over the leaking head, softly sucking him in deeper.

"Potter... please..."

_Please, don't stop_.

He never wanted it to end. He wanted this for eternity. All of a sudden there was unimaginable pain. Draco let out a wild yell, his body bucking, as fangs pierced the sensitive flesh of his swollen dick. Rolling his head from side to side he moaned and whimpered, tears flooding his eyes, the sensation almost too much to bear. It hurt, it burned, all the way through his middle. It made him shake and writhe and want to come. He had been sucked off before, but it had felt nothing like this. This was... agony... bliss... redhot ecstasy tearing through him. His eyes rolled back as his body arched, convulsing with the force of his orgasm. His strangled scream was piercing the night, telling of Potter's victory over him.

The vampire straightened himself with a triumphant grin playing around his blood-stained lips. Dazed and gasping for air Draco watched as Potter slowly let a mixture of white and red flow from between his lips into his cupped hand to rub it onto his swollen shaft. It was glistening in the candlelight, the sight making Draco's own member twitch with lust. The bite wounds were pulsing in time with the beat of his raving heart, sending spears of yearning through his soul. Potter was looking like a fallen angel, powerful and cold and beautiful and cruel and ethereal. There had never been anybody more desirable than Potter. And Gods, did he love him, need him, want him. Forever. And ever.

"Potter..." Draco breathed wantonly, running his hand over his sweat-slick stomach to his once again hardening flesh.

"You're such a whore, Draco," the vampire hissed smugly.

Potter's sardonic smile made him moan with pleasure, the sight of crimson on his fangs heightening his longing. Willingly Draco opened his legs for the vampire, shuddering at the feeling of hard flesh parting his buttocks and pushing against his opening. For a moment there was apprehension and fear again, and he tried to fight the intrusion, grimacing with pain.

_"Surrender!"_ the vampire's voice was rolling in his head like distant thunder.

Draco whimpered, gripping the bedsheets tighter as Potter invaded him relentlessly. The pain sharpened by the second, as if the other one was ripping him open to go deeper... and deeper yet. Potter was looking down at him with hungry eyes, his fangs glistening between his slightly parted lips. Draco cried out as the vampire seated himself deeply within him with one final, forceful movement ... and stilled. Panting with exertion Draco looked up at him, his eyes wide opened in anticipation of what was to come.

"I so love to hurt you ... Draco," Potter growled, slowly lowering himself onto the trembling blonde.

Anything. Anything Potter wanted to do to him, as long as he was holding him captive in the prison of his green eyes.

"Then hurt me!" Draco breathed, his eyes begging for more as he was winding his arms and legs around Potter.

For a moment the expression on the pale face above him was unreadable. Then Potter's lips clashed against his and his tongue conquered his mouth, the distinct taste of blood and sperm still lingering on it. The first thrust burned like fire, and Draco tensed, clinging onto the other boy. Growling, Potter seized his arms to press them onto the pillow above Draco's head. The second thrust brought tears to his eyes. Greedily Draco tried to push his tongue into the vampire's mouth, almost cutting his tongue on a fang. Potter broke the kiss and crossed Draco's wrists to grasp them with one hand. With the other he harshly gripped Draco's chin to turn his head aside. The third thrust merged with the piercing pain flaring up at the side of his neck. Draco screamed out, lost in the onslaught of the vampire's passion.

His body slackened, as a dark wave of pleasure closed in over him. Crimson lightning was racing through his veins, setting his pounding heart on fire. Potter seemed to drink in his fear and pain, while he rammed pure lust into him. Draco's choked screams were serving the vampire as an aphrodisiac, stoking up the force behind his thrusts. Draco had never before felt so helpless, and so sensual. The last spark of conscious thought warned him that he was close to death, yet he was ready to die if death was this beautiful. His cries became weaker and weaker with every thrust, with every drop of his life blood Potter was sucking out of him. Then there was silence, disturbed only by his labored breath.

"Not tonight!" Potter gasped out above him, his face contorted with the strain of controlling his bloodlust.

Draco moaned as Potter's lips found his once again, and their fingers interlaced. Even though his mind was in a haze, his body was vibrating with rapture. Potter's hand was on his neck, tenderly caressing the bite marks with slight movements of his thumb, sending shiver upon shiver through his body. Draco's eyelids fluttered. He was drowning in Potter's eyes. He did not care any longer if Potter had become a creature of the night. He wanted to be his forever. He wanted to become one with the night.

"Potter..." Draco whispered against the vampire's lips. "Make me yours!"

Slowly, almost carefully, the vampire started to move again.

"Soon."

Their love-making was slow and tender, and love-making it was, Draco was convinced. He could see it in Potter's eyes that he wanted him, needed him, just like he did. He could feel it in the way his body moved against him. They were lost souls without each other. He had been blind all these years, blinded by prejudice. This was what he needed. His whole being was answering to every small movement of the other one. Potter's cock moving in his hole made him whimper with ecstasy, his tongue in his mouth was sweeter than nectar, his body above him so strong and powerful, subduing him with such ease. The other boy was everywhere, in him, around him. He was his breath and his heartbeat.

With a longing whimper Draco arched against him, opening his legs wider to let him in deeper. He yelped when Potter's thrusts became harsher. Trembling he tightened his hands around Potter's, gasping and writhing at the fire burning through his convulsing body. Potter's eyes were narrowed to slits, his mouth opened in a snarl, as he sped up his thrusts. Draco threw his head from side to side, stammering inarticulate pleas, as he felt his muscles tightening. Potter bent down, a wicked grin on his face, and licked the bite wounds on Draco's neck, pushing him over the edge. With a hoarse scream Draco came all over himself. The vampire was ramming his contracting hole until he suddenly stilled deep inside him. Draco could almost feel the hot gush of Potter's sperm filling him. His body still shaking uncontrollably in the aftermath he smiled at the other boy.

"And now ... sleep!" Potter whispered, pressing a last kiss onto Draco's lips before the blonde closed his eyes.

ooOoo

Draco woke up to the uproar of an unknown voice.

"-inexcusable, Headmaster! This is outrageous! We'll have to take drastic measures and hunt him down! Since 1880 there has never-"

"He's waking up!" another voice said, interrupting the first one. It sounded like the merry voice of Dumbledore.

Slowly Draco blinked his eyes open, squinting at the sunlight shining into his eyes. Confusion was replaced by horror, as he took in his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing. His hand shot to his neck, finding the side covered with a plaster, hiding the slightly itching puncture wounds. With wide eyes he looked at Madam Pomfrey, who gave him a satisfied smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking for everything in the world as if she was happy to have him in her care.

"Why am I here?" he rasped, his eyes wildly roaming the large room.

"We found you on top of the Astronomy Tower," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "We had already thought you lost, but it seems somebody has returned you."

"Returned?" Draco repeated aghast, staring at the large bobble hanging from the headmaster's bedcap.

Potter had brought him back to Hogwarts? His hands started to shake, as a hollow feeling settled in his chest.

"You _do_ remember what happened, don't you?" a stocky man in yellow and blue checked suit asked him, raising an alarmed eyebrow.

"This is Mr. Sniggle from the Ministry Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," the Headmaster introduced the grumpy looking wizard. "He was sent to investigate your ... abduction, Draco."

"Nononono," Draco breathed. He buried his face in his hands and let the tears flow, shaking his head again and again in denial.

Madam Pomfrey frowned with worry. "You are in safety, Mr. Malfoy. No need to be upset."

"No...please..." Draco whined with breaking voice.

"I'll best bring a calming draught for you," the nurse added, bustling to her medicine cupboard.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you confirm that it was a certain Harry Potter who has abducted and bitten you," the Ministry wizard's querulous voice asked now. "The Ministry needs to know exactly what has happened to you."

Draco pulled his legs up to his chest, making himself as small as possible. How could he tell them all the sordid details of what had happened to him ... and how could he explain to them that his whole being was yearning for Harry bloody Potter, the vampire? He did not want to be here! His place was with Potter. Why had the vampire dumped him in the place he had taken him from? A loud sob tore out of him, his body shaking with the loneliness and longing he felt.

"Mr. Malfoy obviously got a nasty shock. He needs some peace and quiet, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey insisted, before she offered Draco a small glass phial with a green liquid in it. "Here, drink this and you'll feel better."

Obediently Draco gulped the calming draught down and handed the empty phial with shaking hand back to the still frowning nurse. A sense of calm washed over him, but it could not wash away the sorrow which was shrieking in his soul. He shut his eyes tightly, welcoming the darkness. He was longing for the night. Potter would be there, waiting for him. That he was sure of. He had to come back for him. He had to.

"Can you tell us anything, Draco?" Dumbledore asked with a small sigh. "Where did ... the vampire take you to? Any small detail will help."

Draco shook his head with despair, unable and unwilling to answer their questions.

"I can remember nothing," he whispered, his burning eyes gazing into space. "There's nothing but darkness."

ooOoo

_Poor Draco! Addicted to being a vampire's dessert. Well, there could be worse. Although - What can a wizard do when all he's able to think of are green eyes and sharp fangs?_

_Thank you, wheesung, luvdarkarts, -Eternity is only Forever-, nekochan, Rinma, BiTe Me AnD ChOkE, Vicky-Star, aydi, WiseDraco, Jay FicLover, SilverCrescentX, Carey, LunaParvulus, LoyalAngel and Juni for reviewing, and everybody else for reading on._


End file.
